


Beginnings

by FlangstPrince



Series: Counterninja AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Counterninja au, Found Family, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Wu and Garmadon each have their own ninja, lord Garmadon is lord garmadad, they’re like 12-15 ok so platonic for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlangstPrince/pseuds/FlangstPrince
Summary: Part one of Counterninja AU. Balance must be maintained, where there is a force of good there must be a force of evil. Both of the First Spinjitzu Masters Sons build a team of ninja. After feeling betrayed by her brother leaving her for the underworld, Nya teams up with the ninja of Sensei Wu in hopes of getting her brother back.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Series: Counterninja AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Beginnings

Light footsteps echoed against the rough obsidian floors of the Underworld. Skulkin nearby avoided eye contact as the boy messed with his hair, beginning to speed walk a little. The swords on the boy's back bounced a little, not quite fastened correctly as he approached the gates of the main fortress.

As he arrived however, a bony hand reached out in front of him, “Woah there kid. Lord Garmadon said no interruptions, it’s a very important meeting.”

The brown haired boy’s nose wrinkled upwards in distaste, “First of all, that’s Master of fire to you. And I am no mere visitor, I am one of Lord Garmadons elite ninja, so it’s best you let me in.” He crossed his arms with a huff.

“I dunno Knuckal, he kinda seems like a kid to me…” the skulkin’s weak attempt at a whisper reached his friend as Knuckal rolled his eyes. 

“Do I need to demonstrate why I am in such an elite position?!” Hazel eyes gleamed as swords were pulled out, “I don't think having your head knocked into the rivers of Hell will be too fun.”

“Cool it kid-” He could feel the fiery eyes dig into him, “ _ Master of Fire _ ... Kruncha’s an idiot. That aint new, We are simply following our Lord’s orders.”

“UGH! But I am LITERALLY INVITED! This is a meeting where I’m of UPMOST importance! Why can't you just seeeee that?!!” The sudden spike of immaturity reminded Knuckal that the  ~~ kid ~~ , Master of Fire... was only thirteen. He really hated playing babysitter for all of Garmadons brats really…

The doors behind him cracked open as bright red hair popped out, “Well, look who decided to show up. This is what, the fourth meeting in a row Kai?”   
  
“Oh fuck off.” Kai huffed again, “I was only gonna be a little late until these boney assholes wouldn’t let me in. How about you give your pass for me to enter… huh? What about that Sky?” 

A devious smirk fell upon her face, “Let me think about it, hmm… who was it that stole my taquitos that I had special made. After the LONGEST training session ever. Goodness, who could it have been?” she put a finger to her chin, tapping it in an action that left puddles of sarcasm at her feet.   
  
“You’re name was in MESSY HANDWRITING okay!? You can't blame me! I’m a growing boy!”

She laughed, “Yea I can.” the doors were slammed in Kai’s face. 

Knuckal found himself being shoved into Kruncha as the boy aggressively trudged forwards, pushing on the doors himself. Using what was seemingly all his effort until the door swang open. 

He fell flat on his face.

“Kai- is that, oh goodness, my deepest apologies, are you alright Kai?” Blue eyes gazed down at him with concern.

The fire ninja dragged his dead weight upwards as he wiped the soot off his face, “Never better.”   
  
“Oh! Good to know! You’re missing the meeting! Come along!”   
  
He just sat there for a moment, processing the events that had just transpired for a moment before standing up, adjusting his swords back into their holster and following him inside.

* * *

“Ah, Kai, I’m glad you could join us.” Lord Garmadons voice echoed throughout the chamber that held the war room.   
  
Kai seemed sheepish, his demeanor changing immediately as he gave a quick apologetic bow before scrambling to his seat. “My apologies father, I got caught up in something.”

Akita sighed, her nails sharp as they tapped on the table with irritation. Though she was able to crack a smirk when Skylor leaned over and whispered about Kai playing pretend in the empty mines again. 

Garmadon hummed. “I understand, but its important to remember the significance of being on time, it can make or break a battle or other event.”

Kai nodded, “Understood!” he paused, “So. What have I missed?”

“We’re selling you.” Skylors remark was just funny enough to get Akita to bark a laugh as they ‘high fived’ as her redhead friend had called it. 

Zane looked a bit puzzled as he kicked his feet back and forth, tapping a finger against his hand as he spoke, “Why would we be selling Kai? Did I somehow miss that?”

“Thats enough,” Garmadons calm voice spoke, “You can chat later, we have a strategy to figure out… right now we need to get ahold of the map that leads to the four weapons of Spinjitzu. And all leads point to, well, your childhood home Kai.”

A small grin graced the fire elemental’s face, “Yes! I’ll lead the mission to retrieve it! I’ll probably have to deal with Nya but, maybe she will see sense this time! And, and I-”   
  
“No no, you misunderstand, as per usual. Akita will be leading the mission.” Kai visibly deflated “I know you are hoping to lead but you are not yet ready, especially not in a delicate situation such as this. You will still attend the mission as a valuable informant and fighter, but you will have to listen to Akita.” A small noise of approval escaped the formlings mouth, “Though Akita, you must take Kai’s ideas into account here.”

“Yes sir.” she looked away from Kai.

“Now Kai, tell us about what you think the fastest way to the village will be.”

The brown haired boy stood to present his case, “Well...”

* * *

Nya wasn’t exhausted, heh, no way. Just today she had only worked a shift in the fields, and helped her elderly neighbor with her groceries. While she pronounced her name incorrectly the entire time. 

And then had to hurry home to be there when a customer came to pick up their sword, only to find out the customer had gotten there early and she felt so bad she gave them a discount she really couldn’t afford.

Then it was off to the grocery store where she totally didn't feel trapped in a conversation with an old teacher she really didn't want to talk to. Yes, she is totally aware of how big she's gotten. Though she hadn’t been to school since she was eight, her face had filled out a little bit more now that she was twelve.

Then it was the trudge home with her heavy paper bags of groceries and she quietly wills for them not to rip, she was really looking forward to the strawberry milk she was gonna have with dinner…

The path home felt like a hiking trail as she approached the door, fumbling with the key as she swung the door open, falling into a chair, the groceries sitting on the counter.

She really needed to eat. But sitting felt SO NICE. She sighed as she mentally willed herself, “Five minutes, then I’ll make dinner. Just,, five minutes…” her tired mumbles were interrupted as a very loud, and clear floorboard creak got her attention. 

Her heart rate picked up as she stood to her tired feet, “Whoever is there, you made the horrible mistake of breaking into a blacksmith's shop!” her eyes darted all around her, looking for an assailant. 

She didn't have to look much farther as a shuriken barely missed her head.

She yelped as piercing blue eyes were spotted, along with golden ones, both up in the rafters of her ceiling. They were wearing odd darkly colored ninja gi. And were armed with weapons that were definitely not things she had in stock.

The one whose golden eyes appeared to glow gave her another surprise as they swung downwards, and halfway through their fall had somehow managed to transform into an odd, wolflike kitsune creature. They pinned her down with a growl while she struggled. 

A very sharp dagger was held to her cheek, “Now now, we all know that’s pointless.” a female voice chirped, “Tell us where the map is.”   
  
Nya’s gray eyes gazed up to see orange tinted eyes watching her closely, “What map!?” 

“Don’t play dumb! We know you have it here!” the knife got way too close to her throat-   
  
“WOAH! Hey! That’s a bit too far.” A far too familiar voice called out. Her eyes caught the sight of the boy she hadn't seen in two years. 

“Kai!?” Nya’s voice was filtered through pure shock, expressing itself as only an exhale.

Her older brother ignored her, “Look I don’t know where it is, so there's a chance she doesn't, lets just take a look around while we keep her restrained.”

The wolf pinning her suddenly shifted into a Human form once more, “I didn’t know you were leading the mission Kai.”

Nya knew what would come next with her brother’s hotheaded nature, “Yea but Lord Garmadon also told you to take my word into account! Unless you are disregarding my father's words too!”

Something inside of Nya snapped, she hated almost every single word of that sentence her brother had spoken. It lit a fire in her soul that wouldn’t be easily extinguished. She used the distraction to her advantage and redirected the hand holding a knife to her as she kicked the wolf girl off. She then aimed her sights at her older brother and tackled him to the ground.

“YOU HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER! I KNEW THIS WAS WHAT YOU WOULD BECOME!” Kai’s eyes were as wide as the dinner plates she longed to eat something, ANYTHING off of at this point. She threw aggressive driven punches, “YOU LEFT ME TO BE A NETHER NINJA YOU ASS!”

“Woah, woah, Nya, please just chill-”   
  
“Oh fuck off!” She raised her fist to punch, but found it blocked by her brother as the struggle continued.

The blue eyed ninja gazed at the situation, “We should do something.”   
  
“Wait.” Skylor held a hand out.

“You mean to say this is Kai’s fight?” The wolf girl questioned.

“Pshhh NAH.” The orange eyed girl laughed, “I just wanna watch this happen.” The former rolled her eyes but seemed to allow it.

After rolling around, each holding back the other's hands, Nya finally got a kick in by using him as a sort of launching pad, once she was on top of him. She ran to escape the shop, the exit so very close, yet it was quickly blocked.”Where do you think you’re going?” the wolf girl challenged.

Nya held her breath as the four swept around her, weapons all drawn. This was it. No way out. Nya felt the heavy and terrifying idea of surrender creeping up on her. Damn it, this was officially the worst day she’d had in at least a month-

“NINJAGO!” A golden light swept in and knocked all her foes to their bottoms. They laid on the ground disoriented as a man with a long white beard, and a bamboo hat emerged from the tornado. Nya was speechless.

“It’s time to go.” he spoke, holding out his staff to her, which she grabbed onto for an easy tug over to his side. They two of them ran out of the shop but ran right into the scariest thing she had seen all day. Sure, she could totally use sentient skeletons today.

All was silent for a moment and her stomach let out an obnoxious growl. And the eyes of what must have been 20 other Skulkin turned to her. 

Damn. She was hungry. 

She found her sword knocked violently out of her hands from behind her. As she whipped around, a very big, four armed Skulkin staring her down as her sword clattered onto the sidewalk.

A golden tornado protected her from a swipe of a very sharp looking sword. The large headed skulkin yelled some banter at the older man. And of course tornado man had to kindle the fire by saying something back. 

Nya snatched up one of the boney mans arms and began to whip it around, hoping that it would at least slow one of them down. She found herself leaping as gloved hands grabbed her shoulder, she whipped around and backed up at the sight of her brother.

The dark ninja was holding up a map with a triumphant smirk on his face. “It aint too late to join the winning side you know-” Nya whacked him in the head with the dismembered arm. The result was a large  _ KONK  _ noise, like a coconut hitting a bigger coconut.

“OH FUCK OFF! Get the hell away from me!” she swung it around like how she had seen in a movie once. The memory of a man with nunchucks whacking his targets with skill made her feel a little awkward waving it around.

Kai held his head as he fell to the ground, the wolf running over and dragging him off. “You have waged war.”   
  
“I’ll beat up my stupid brother anytime!” she yelled, taking another fighting stance, but found herself surprised as the skulkin began to retreat, the arm she was holding crawling back to its body.

The ninja glared at her with Kai in her arms, before following the skullkin to the truck where the other two ninja waited, and quickly hitting the dirt, leaving giant skid marks behind.

Nya couldn’t process it all completely until they were gone, her hair finally settling as a frizzy mess. Her stomach growled again.

The tornado man was still there, approaching her, “Seems the fight has made you quite hungry, would a spot of tea be helpful?”

Nya gritted her teeth, she was so SICK of today. “No thanks, I want some actual food.” she went to walk back into the blacksmith shop, only to find the place destroyed, her food was scattered on the floor, torn apart and absolutely inedible. 

Nya sighed as turned to the old man, “I will have tea with you… If we get McDonalds first.”

**Author's Note:**

> So many questions that won’t be answered till later! Yes another au I’m emotionally attached to. Me and my bro Ren have this planned far ahead so this is a long ride!


End file.
